The Art That Is Friendship
by Nikkeh
Summary: Humor garenteed, takes place based around the TV series. This story is done by me & co-writen by my BFE Erica. ^_^
1. Craving Affections...

Craving attention… 

            "But Nanaka, I still don't understand why I need to put Jell-O filled plastic bags into my bra!" I screamed at my best friend as she impatiently shoved one of the bags down my club uniform. "You're right, I should have used pudding," Nanaka joked as she shoved the other bag down the other side of my bra. "Nanaka, this isn't funny! I don't see why you are making me do this!" I began to lose my self-control. "You know how Takakura looks at Mizuha Miyama's, well, um… well you know how he looked at her! Doesn't that make you the slightest bit jealous?" Nanaka exclaimed. I blushed a bit at the thought of Takakura and began to stutter, "I—I don't mind that he looks at her. He just may like her a bit, but I really want him to like me, Nanaka. And I want him to be proud of me for my magic skills. So I should really work hard and do my best, because I really like him, and…" I stopped there after making a complete and total fool of myself, as usual.

            "Well then, Sae, if you like him that much then you shouldn't mind the little uncomfortable situation of having Jell-O for boobs for one day, ne?" I looked at her strangely as she made a slight adjustment to her Jell-O contraption. "Why do you want me and Takakura to get together so badly, anyways?" she paused, unable to meet my gaze. The she simply stated, "Truly, Sae, since I can't be happy in having the guy I love, then, well, I guess the next best thing is hooking my best friend up." She sighed some. I never really tried to imagine what it was like to love a guy that wasn't exactly interested in me, or even interested in the female sex for that matter. "Oh, Nanaka," I sighed under my breath.

            "Well, there ya go! Take a look, Sae!" Nanaka stepped back and I walked over to the full-length mirror. I squinted at the two large lopsided 'boobs' lying inside of my club uniform, "Um… Nanaka, you did a really nice job… and all," I began. "You don't have to say anything! I know, I know I did it all wrong!" Nanaka replied slightly angry, but then began to laugh at the deformed set of 'breast' she had made for me. Then, I, too, began to laugh. As I laughed, my left Jell-O bag fell out of my shirt and bounced on the floor. This made Nanaka and I laugh even harder.

            I took out the one on the right and tossed it at Nanaka. "Do you think the Jell-O is still edible, Nanaka? Because I did go through a lot trying to make it, and if I ruined that plastic bowl on the stove for nothing, well, that would just be sad." Nanaka stopped laughing and looked at me, puzzled, "You put a plastic bowl on the stove?" I nodded slightly, admitting my own stupidity. Well, in that case, eat all the Jell-O that you want!" Nanaka began to laugh again, harder than before, and I chimed in.

            Then I just happened to glance up at the clock to see that club started in only ten minutes, "Nanaka, we have to leave for club or we'll be late!" Nanaka, too, saw what time it was and began picking up the Jell-O mess we had made in a hurry. I ran through the doorway of my bedroom to go down the stairs when Nanaka called back, "Hey, Sae! You forgot something!" I turned in the doorway to see one of those Jell-O bags from hell hit me right between the eyes. You know what, I never knew such a delicious treat could be so dangerous. But I realized it then as I toppled over backwards down the stairs. I rolled all the way to the bottom and landed on my face with my butt straight up in the air. I heard the squishy sound of the Jell-O bag flop down the stairs after me and land right atop my head. "Sae, are you all right?" I heard Nanaka call from up the stairs. "I'm fine, Nanaka," I called back, weak. I stood up and let the plastic bad fall to the floor beside me. "Nanaka, we can clean up my room when we get back. If we don't leave now we'll be late. And that would be bad!" Nanaka rushed down the stairs behind me and stood there, holding out my magic wand. I took it from her hand and turned to walk outside, when I felt the squishy sensation of hell from underneath my shoe. I let out a scream as I slipped on the bag of Jell-O and fell right on my face for the second time in that five-minute span.

            "Come on, Sae, now is not the time to be clumsy!" Nanaka pulled on my arm and I rose to my feet. Nanaka ran through the door, still grasping my hand, and pulled me directly into the doorframe. I backed up a step or two, dazed and confused from the hit. "Come on, Sae!" Nanaka called again pulling me through the doorway, "The sooner we get there, the sooner you can see Takakura!" she yelled. As I ran after her I began to think of Takakura once more. "_Ah, Takakura… it will only be minutes till I will see you again_," I thought. Then… Bam! Right into a mailbox.

My I.R.L. best friend Erica did this chapter. =D This story is different from my other one and this will be a joint writing (Ex. Erica writes a chapter then I do etcetera, etcetera). We shall try to keep this IC as much as possible but to add to the humor of the chapter we are simply inserting past stupid shit we did (Ex. Erica trying to make Jell-O and melting the plastic bowl to the stove, it still amazes me). Well, I hope you like and enjoy the fiction! ^_^ Please review it! ~Nikkeh & Erica


	2. And So It Begins...

And so it begins… 

****

****

****

"Hm, I guess Nakatomi and Sawanoguchi are running a little late today", I stated to Aburatsubo as I glanced down at my wristwatch. I raised my eyes to achieve eye contact when he said, "Well while we're waiting let's do something _fun!_" As soon as he said the dreaded word and cringed some and he clamped himself around my body. I let out a scream and fidgeted to try and get away, "Goddamn it! Aburatsubo! No means no! Get off of me!" "What was that? You want me to get off on you? Oh Takeo! That sounds so kinky!" he exclaimed as he wrestled me to the floor of the clubroom. I know I let out a scream of fear and know sooner did I do that than the door slid open and Sawanoguchi and Nakatomi stood in the door way. 

Aburatsubo quickly got off from being on top of me and glared at Sawanoguchi as if it were her fault. I quickly jumped up as well more or less just happy that the little "fun" didn't go any further. "So now we're all here. Heh. Heh. We'll everyone except Aikawa, she's at another photo shoot," I said while look at Nakatomi then letting my gaze rest on Sawanoguchi and soon my eye drifted from her face down to her chest. I felt my face start to heat up some and wonder what that bit of green color stuff was on her club uniform. I felt Aburatsubo jab me in the side with his elbow I pulled my eyes away reliantly from her chest area. "Um, Sawanoguchi," I started, curiosity getting the best of me, "What's.. Um.. That green stuff on your uniform?" 

Nakatomi brought both her hands up to her mouth as if to stifle a laugh while Sawanoguchi eyes grew large and she tried to brush the green stuff off. I felt myself go into some sort of trance as I watched her hands. "Oh, damn that Jell-O!" Sawanoguchi exclaimed, "Takeo, Hun, well you be a deer and help me get it off my club uniform?" "Erm, uh, what? You want to.. Heh.. Heh.. Oh, I really shouldn't.." I started but she cut in, "But, Takeo, pleeeaaaassseeee?" I felt my body go tense when she slid her uniform off with ease and clung to my side.

"Uh, Takakura? You with us?" inquired Nakatomi as she pulled me from my little fantasy. I wiped the small bit of blood that had started to trickle down my face from my perverted thoughts and answered uneasily, "Erm, yeah! I was just, uh, thinking what type of magic we'd be doing today!" Sawanoguchi locked a respective gaze on me while Nakatomi just raised an eyebrow. Aburatsubo nudged me in the gut and on instinct I looked in his direction and he muttered to me, "I love it when your so perverted. I just hope they were thoughts of me", he winked seductively at me and I backed up against the sidewall. "Anyway!" I started, "Why don't we start with a simple object transformation to warm up?" "Yes! That's sounds great, Takakura. I promise I'll try my best!" replied Sawanoguchi enthusiastically. With her simple words I felt my heart melt, Nakatomi nodded and added a "Sure" and Aburatsubo did the same.

"Alright then! First will transform this," I paused a second and pulled out a kiwi from a small box under the fold out table, "into a pineapple!" Nakatomi gave a slight smirk and added, "Good, pineapples are better than kiwis anyways." The others and I gave a slight laugh at Nakatomi comments for she had been having this stupid little "fight" with one of her friends since middle school and I had completely forgot about it until now. I ran my finger under the magical text in the book, "OK, we will all chant this spell and picture this simple kiwi transforming into a pineapple."

"Eh ehto alpeh beito to ehm," we all said together in some sort of rhythm. The kiwi began to shake slightly on the tabletop and we all concentrated more on turning it into a pineapple. The kiwi gave one last shake before it turned into a pineapple all "poof-like". All of us look at the pineapple and smiled happily for this was the first time we had done our first spell of the day and it went right! No soon than I said, "We did it!" than the pineapple began to shake. We all looked at it questionably wondering what was going to happen when the pineapple exploded and went all over the place in nice bite sized bits.

I sighed and hung my head, "Well it _almost_ went right." Aburatsubo quickly cut, "What was it _you_ were thinking about _this_ times?" he accused angrily at Sawanoguchi. Nakatomi just shook her head and patted her friend on the back as she began to speak, "Well, I was just thinking that I hadn't had my usual after school snack and that some pineapple did sound pretty good right now and that I'd want to share it with all of you." She quickly did a deep respective bow and sniffled slightly, "I'm really sorry! The thought only crossed my mind for a second and I didn't mean and harm by it." "Your always such a fuck up," Aburatsubo muttered and only I could really hear it. I gave him a sharp glare then turn my eyes to Sawanoguchi. "No, no, it's OK no harm was done except I'm a little sticky from the juice," I said softly and gave her a comforting smile. She smiled back some and I felt myself go numb with the feels that aroused in me at seeing her happy but I quickly shook it off as I got a little smirk from Nakatomi, "So, erm, let's continue, shall we?"

~*~*~*~*~ Time Passes all WHOOOOSH-like ~*~*~*~*~

I picked up and fiddles with my little paper crane I had made using the origami magic. It surprised me that it turned out so well and that it was actually better than it I had made it by hand. I glanced around to see how the others' cranes were coming along. Aburatsubo's was perfect, as usual, and on the final steps. Nakatomi was near done and slightly oddly shaped. I kept my eyes on Sawanoguchi's origami trying to figure out what she was doing for it didn't look anything like a crane, more like a little paper man. 

Aburatsubo was the first one done, after myself, followed by Nakatomi then Sawanoguchi. "Sae, what the hell were you doing? We were _suppose_ to make paper cranes not little men!" Nakatomi exclaimed slightly agitated. "I think it looks great," I started, "I mean, granted it's not a crane, but it's still very creative and well done." Sawanoguchi got a huge grin on her face and started at me happily, "Wow, you really think so?" I nodded and Aburatsubo cut in, "Creative or not, next time try to stay on subject so I don't end up with citrus fruit all over me again." Sawanoguchi hung her head some.

"Well, I think that's all we'll cover for tonight," I started when the door slid open to the clubroom. "Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late," it was Aikawa; she strolled in as if there was nothing wrong with her tardiness. "Wow, Akane you're here just in time to go home," Nakatomi said to her with her usual sarcasm. "Oops! I guess my date after the photo shoot lasted longer than I thought it would," and with that she giggled and headed back out the door, "See you guys later!" Nakatomi tried to hold in her rage until Aikawa left then slammed her fist right on the table, nearly causing the cheap little thing to break. "Takakura, may I asked why you let that little snob of a prep stay in the club when she's never here?" Nakatomi asked as she somewhat yelled at me. "Well, um, she is rather good at magic..," my voice trailed off some as I tried to think of a better way to put it. Nakatomi just sighed and replied, "Whatever, anyways, I gotta go home and finish up my homework that I didn't get done in English class."

            I nodded some, "Well, then I guess I'll see you all tomorrow at school." Nakatomi nodded some and waved as she headed out the door, "Bye! Hey, Sae ya coming or not?" Sawanoguchi's face turned a slight crimson and she replied, "Yes! I'm coming," and softy added, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Takakura," and dashed out the door with her best friend. I gathered up my things and started to head for the door when a hand clasped around my right arm, "Did you forget about me?" Turned to see Aburatsubo and smirked some, "See ya tomorrow," and attempted to continue my way out but he still had his hand on my arm. "Is there something wrong?" I inquired, being he's my friend and all, "Oh, Takeo! I thought you'd never ask!" and with that he wrapped his arms tightly around me in a hug. I started to freak some and gave him a slight friend-like hug back and dashed out of the clubroom as quickly as I could and yelled behind myself, "See ya later!" 

            "Takeo! Wait up! Don't you want to do something_ fun_ before you go home?" I heard him shout but I continued to make my mad dash home so there would be no _fun_ for, in fact, his idea of fun scares the shit out of me when it's only the two of us.

^_^ And so here it is! Chapter 2 brought to you by me! The next chapter, as you know, well be done by Erica. Hope ya enjoy, and don't forget to review, please! ~Nikkeh & Erica


End file.
